


A Night In The Woods

by Morwen



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Huddling For Warmth, Jaskier is Rittersporn in German, rating is for language, yeah i know
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Wider besseren Wissens willigt Geralt ein, sein neuestes Anhängsel für eine Nacht unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	A Night In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin so, so froh, dass die Serie so gut geworden ist und wieder den Drang in mir geweckt hat, mich Hals über Kopf zurück in dieses Fandom zu stürzen. :D  
> Geralt/Rittersporn ist etwas, was ich vorher zwar auch schon gesehen habe, aber nie so deutlich wie in dieser Serie. Ich meine... wow. xD
> 
> Dies ist mein erster Versuch, ihre Dynamik zu schreiben, und es ist definitiv nicht der letzte.

„Verpiss dich.“

„Ach, komm schon. Nur für eine Nacht?“

„Nein. Lass mich in Frieden.“

„Aber es wird bald dunkel und die nächste Ortschaft ist noch mindestens zwölf Meilen entfernt!“

„Nicht mein Problem.“

„Geralt...!“

Rittersporn bleib abrupt stehen und sah dem Hexer für einen Moment mit einer Mischung aus Hilflosigkeit und Entrüstung nach, bevor er seine Laute fester packte und ihm über die schneebedeckte Straße nacheilte.

„Es gibt Monster in diesen Wäldern! Was ist, wenn sie versuchen mich zu fressen?!“

„Dann wirst du gefressen“, erwiderte der Hexer seelenruhig.

Rittersporn verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist herzlos.“

„Nein“, sagte Geralt, ohne sein Pferd zu zügeln oder sich auch nur umzudrehen. „Das ist das Leben.“

„Ich schwöre, ich lasse dir das nur durchgehen, weil ich weiß, dass du es nicht so meinst“, murmelte Rittersporn, während er neben seinem Reisegefährten herlief.

Geralt öffnete den Mund, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er jedes Wort ernst gemeint hatte, doch er hielt inne, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dies nur Atemverschwendung sein würde.

Stattdessen stieß er ein Seufzen aus.

Rittersporn mochte an ihm kleben, wie ein besonders hartnäckiger Blutegel, und pausenlos versuchen, ihn in Gespräche zu verwickeln – doch Geralt empfand nicht genügend Abneigung gegen den anderen Mann, um ihn abends allein im Wald stehen zu lassen.

Und er hatte nicht Unrecht; diese Wälder _waren_ voller Monster. Monster, denen der redegewandte, aber im Schwertkampf gänzlich unerfahrene Barde mit seiner Samtkleidung und seiner Laute nicht viel entgegensetzen konnte.

Geralt stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, dann sah er von seinem Pferd auf seinen Begleiter herab.

„Na schön“, sagte er. „Eine Nacht. Aber sobald wir die nächste Siedlung erreichen, trennen sich unsere Wege, und dann will ich dich vor Sommeranfang nicht wiedersehen oder ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, ich _werde_ dir die Zunge herausschneiden.“

Rittersporn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Barbar.“

„ _Rittersporn!_ “, donnerte Geralt.

„Okay, okay!“ Der Barde hob ergeben die Hände. „Du wirst für eine Weile nichts von mir hören, versprochen.“

Er räusperte sich und fügte dann hinzu: „Höchstens die Balladen, die ich über dich schreiben werde, und die so klangvoll und heroisch sein werden, dass man sie im ganzen Norden singen wird.“

„Was schon unerträglich genug ist.“ Geralt biss die Zähne zusammen, bevor sich sein Blick wieder auf die Straße vor ihnen richtete. Er würde niemals gänzlich begreifen, wieso Rittersporn ausgerechnet ihn zum Protagonisten seiner Lieder auserkoren hatte.

„Keine Sorge“, erwiderte der andere Mann und legte sich die Hand aufs Herz. „Bei meinem musikalischen Genie und meiner dichterischen Brillanz kannst du davon ausgehen, dass ich deine Abenteuer mit dem nötigen Feingefühl vertonen werde.“

„... sicher“, sagte Geralt.

Dann sagte er für lange Zeit nichts mehr und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Straße vor sich und den dunklen Wald um sie herum, während sein Begleiter munter weiterplauderte und die winterliche Stille mit Worten füllte.

Sie schlugen ihr Nachtlager erst auf, als es so dunkel geworden war, dass selbst Geralts Augen die Finsternis nicht mehr gänzlich durchdringen konnten.

An einem Bachlauf, der ihren Weg kreuzte, entdeckten sie die Überreste einer Holzfällerhütte. Die Tür hing halb verrottet in den Angeln und das Dach hatte an mehreren Stellen Löcher, doch die Wände schützten sie vor dem kalten Wind und der Kamin war trocken genug, dass sie in ihm ein Feuer entzünden konnten.

„Lass dich nicht fressen“, sagte Geralt zu seinem treuen Hengst, bevor er Rittersporn in die Hütte folgte und den Eingang von innen mit mehreren, dicken Ästen verbarrikadierte.

Zwar hatte er um die Hütte herum keine Spuren von wilden Tieren oder Bestien entdeckt, doch sicher war sicher. Es gab keine unangenehmere Überraschung, als mitten in der Nacht von einem Ghul geweckt zu werden, der einem in den Hals beißen wollte. Geralt hatte genügend Erfahrungen dieser Art gemacht, um dankend darauf verzichten zu können.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Rittersporn, nachdem sie ihre Decken ausgebreitet und ihre letzten kläglichen Vorräte aus getrocknetem Fleisch und steinhartem Brot miteinander geteilt hatten.

Geralt runzelte Stirn.

„Ich werde schlafen“, erwiderte er und bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Satteltasche, bevor er seine Decke über sich zog. „Was du tust, kümmert mich nicht, solange du nur den Mund dabei hältst.“

Der Barde warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. „Weißt du, manchmal verletzt du wirklich meine Gefühle, Geralt.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du welche hast“, erwiderte der Hexer. „ _Gute Nacht_ , Rittersporn.“

„Gute Nacht“, sagte der andere Mann nur und schwieg dann. Geralt ging davon aus dass die Unterhaltung damit beendet war, doch nach einer Weile fing Rittersporn wieder an zu sprechen.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich noch ein wenig spiele?“, fragte er und griff nach seiner Laute, um die Saiten zu stimmen.

„Um alle Kreaturen der Nacht im Umkreis von einer Meile auf uns aufmerksam zu machen?“, entgegnete Geralt. „Ich denke doch nicht.“

„Komm schon, jetzt sei nicht so“, sagte Rittersporn. „Ich wollte nur ein wenig die Stimmung– Hey! Geralt! Geralt, was _tust_ du da?!“

„Wonach sieht es aus?“, fragte Geralt trocken und legte die Laute neben sich, weit genug von Rittersporn entfernt, dass der andere gezwungen war, über ihn hinwegzuklettern, wollte er sie sich zurückholen.

„Geh schlafen“, fügte er dann hinzu. „Morgen bekommst du sie zurück.“

Er überlegte kurz. „Vielleicht sogar in einem Stück.“

Der Barde stieß ein von Herzen kommendes Seufzen aus und legte sich dann ebenfalls hin.

Im schwachen Schein der glühenden Holzscheite sahen sich die beiden Männer für einen Moment an.

„Dir, mein Freund, fehlt jegliche Liebe für die schönen Künste“, klagte Rittersporn.

„Damit kann ich leben“, murmelte Geralt, bevor er erneut die Augen schloss.

Dann überwältigte ihn endgültig die Müdigkeit, und falls der andere Mann noch etwas sagte, dann bekam er es nicht mehr mit.

Es war noch immer finsterste Nacht, als Geralt wieder erwachte.

Das Feuer war mittlerweile komplett runtergebrannt und die letzten Scheite waren erloschen. Doch es war nicht die Kälte, die ihn geweckt hatte, sondern etwas anderes, ein Geräusch, das Geralt erst nach mehreren Minuten wirklich identifizieren konnte: das leise Zähneklappern seines Begleiters.

„Rittersporn?“ Geralts Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Raunen, doch der andere Mann schien schon seit einer Weile wach zu sein, denn er antwortete sofort.

„Tut... tut mir leid, wenn ich... dich geweckt habe...“, stieß er bibbernd hervor. „Aber es ist... s-so... kalt...“

Geralt fluchte leise.

„Warum hast du das Feuer nicht wieder angezündet?“

„Ich ha- habe es versucht, aber es ging... ging immer wieder aus...“

„Unglaublich“, kommentierte Geralt, dann streckte er die Hand aus und richtete seine Handfläche auf den dunklen Umriss des Kamins.

Im nächsten Moment schoss eine Welle aus Feuer aus seinen Fingerspitzen, als er mit _Igni_ die kalten Scheite entzündete.

Rittersporn blinzelte mehrmals im Licht des Kamins, dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Geralt und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Danke.“

„Mmh.“ Geralt schloss wieder seine Augen.

Doch er konnte keine Ruhe finden... und es half auch ganz sicher nicht, dass Rittersporn sich neben ihm pausenlos hin- und herwälzte.

Schließlich stieß Geralt ein Seufzen aus.

„Gib mir deine Hand“, sagte er.

Rittersporn schien für einen Moment unsicher, doch er kam der Bitte nach.

Geralt war nicht überrascht festzustellen, dass seine Finger eiskalt waren. Selbst in der Wärme des wiederentfachten Feuers würde es noch eine Weile dauern, bis der Barde aufgehört hatte zu frieren, und Geralt war zu müde, um darauf zu warten, dass der andere Mann endlich wieder zur Ruhe gekommen und eingeschlafen war.

Stattdessen hob er den Saum seiner Decke an und warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu.

„Komm schon“, meinte er. „Dir ist kalt und ich will endlich schlafen.“

Rittersporn verstand sofort, was er meinte, und zögerte nicht, zu ihm unter die Decke zu kriechen.

„D-danke, Geralt“, stieß er hervor.

„Schon gut“, erwiderte Geralt nur müde und legte unbeholfen einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern des Barden, um ihn dichter an sich zu ziehen. „Aber pass auf, wo du deine Hände hinsteckst.“

„Ich, uhm“, begann Rittersporn und hüstelte leise. „Ich werde es versuchen.“

„Gut.“ Mehr sagte Geralt nicht, aber mehr war auch nicht nötig.

Das Zittern des anderen Mannes ließ allmählich wieder nach, je mehr er von Geralts Körperwärme aufnahm, und bald wurde sein Atem tiefer und gleichmäßiger.

Und mit einem letzten Blick auf Rittersporns im Schlaf entspannte Züge schloss Geralt schließlich die Augen und war bald darauf ebenfalls wieder eingeschlafen.

Der Morgen brachte neben Licht auch das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder Wärme mit sich.

Der kalte Nordwind, der den halben Abend lang an den Wänden ihrer Unterkunft gerüttelt hatte, hatte sich in den letzten Stunden der Nacht gelegt, und die dünne Schneedecke, die am Tag zuvor noch auf den Zweigen und Gräsern gelegen hatte, war unter den goldenen Strahlen der Morgensonne geschmolzen.

Das Feuer war abermals erloschen, doch Geralt lag eingehüllt in einem Kokon aus Decken, einen warmen Körper in seinen Armen und einen weichen, vage nach Frühlingsblumen duftenden Schopf dunkler Haare an seiner Wange.

Geralt stieß einen Laut der Zufriedenheit aus und schloss die Arme fester um den Körper des anderen. Es hatte in den letzten Monaten deutlich zu wenige Tage gegeben, an denen er morgens auf diese Weise erwacht war. Er hatte fast vergessen, wie gut es sich anfühlen konnte, nach dem Aufwachen nicht allein zu sein. Ein Luxus wie dieser war Hexern nur selten vergönnt.

Doch bevor er wieder eindösen konnte, meldete sich eine gedämpfte Stimme an seiner Schulter zu Wort:

„Uhm... Geralt? Ist das ein Dolch in deiner Tasche oder freust du dich, mich zu sehen?“

Sofort war sämtliche Müdigkeit verflogen und er öffnete schlagartig die Augen, nur um in das Gesicht des Barden zu sehen, der seinen Blick mit einem schiefen Lächeln erwiderte.

„Rittersporn.“

„Hi.“

Geralt verdrehte die Augen und ließ den anderen Mann los, um sich hochzustemmen und aufzustehen.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dir keine Vorwürfe machen“, fuhr Rittersporn fort, weil er den geeigneten Moment zum Schweigen nicht einmal dann erkennen würde, wenn er ihm ins Gesicht schlug. „Es ist eine völlig natürliche, körperliche Reaktion. Glaub mir, du bist nicht der erste Mann, dem so etwas in meiner Anwesenheit passiert...“

Geralt warf demonstrativ die Überreste der Tür hinter sich zu, als er in den morgendlichen Wald hinaustrat, um seine Blase zu entleeren.

Er hatte in der letzten Nacht für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie zu einer stillschweigenden Übereinkunft gekommen waren, aber offenbar hatte sich diese zusammen mit den ersten Strahlen der Sonne verflüchtigt. Geralt hatte seinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt und Rittersporn während der Nacht einen Platz an seiner Seite zur Verfügung gestellt. Jetzt war es an dem Barden, seinen Teil zu erfüllen und seines Weges zu ziehen und den Hexer mit weiteren, endlosen Monologen zu verschonen.

Geralt konnte die Stille kaum noch erwarten.

Während er nach seinem Pferd sah und es versorgte – erfreulicherweise war es während der Nacht nicht von Monstern gefressen worden – hörte Geralt, wie in der Hütte eine Laute gestimmt wurde.

Verdammt. Er hatte das Instrument völlig vergessen.

„ _Schnee lag auf Wald und Wiesen_ “, sang der Barde, „ _und gefroren war die Erde. Doch der Hexer, mit Feuer im Blut, ritt gen Osten hoch zu Pferde..._ “

Er hielt inne und stieß ein Seufzen aus.

„Nein“, hörte Geralt ihn murmeln. „Das ist Mist. Nicht dramatisch genug...“

„Dann lass es bleiben“, sagte Geralt, als er die Hütte wieder betrat. „Du weißt, dass das jederzeit eine Option ist.“

Rittersporn grinste ihm kurz zu, bevor er seine Laute weglegte und sein weniges Hab und Gut zusammenpackte.

„Nicht für mich, mein Freund“, erwiderte er. „Musik ist in meiner Seele verankert; sie ist genauso ein Teil von mir, wie deine Schwerter ein Teil von dir sind.“

Er warf Geralt einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Nehme ich zumindest an.“

„Hilft sie dir auch dabei, Monster zu töten?“ Geralt hob eine Augenbraue und erwiderte Rittersporns Blick abschätzig. „Zugegeben, bei deinen Gesangskünsten wäre das durchaus denkbar.“

„Oh, haha“, sagte der Barde und rümpfte beleidigt die Nase. „Du weißt mein Genie einfach nicht zu würdigen.“

„Möglich“, entgegnete Geralt ungerührt.

Mit diesen Worten schulterte er seine Tasche und verließ endgültig die Hütte.

„Hier trennen sich nun unsere Wege“, seufzte Rittersporn, als am späten Vormittag die ersten Häuser der nächsten Ortschaft in Sicht kamen.

„Den Göttern sei Dank“, murmelte Geralt, der sich den ganzen Morgen über die verschiedenen Versionen von Rittersporns neuester Ballade hatte anhören müssen.

Der Barde warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Was hast du gesagt?“

„Nichts.“ Geralt zügelte sein Pferd und sah für eine Weile nachdenklich auf den anderen Mann herab.

Dann sprach er: „Ich... wünsche dir eine gute Reise. Tu mir den Gefallen und bring dich nicht gleich wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Ich kann nicht jedes Mal zur Stelle sein, wenn ein wütender Mob dich mit Mistgabeln verfolgt.“

„Das war nur _zweimal_ “, merkte der Barde an.

„Das erste Mal war schon einmal zu viel“, meinte Geralt.

„Ja, aber es war jedes Mal ein Abenteuer“, erwiderte Rittersporn fröhlich.

Geralt seufzte innerlich.

„Sommeranfang“, sagte er schließlich. „Bis dahin wirst du deinen eigenen Weg gehen.“

Rittersporn legte die Arme um seine Laute und nickte. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort.“

Geralt sah ihn durchdringend an. „Sieh zu, dass du es nicht brichst.“

Er hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß, dann schnalzte er mit der Zunge und lenkte sein Pferd dem Ortseingang entgegen.

„Gib auf dich acht, Geralt!“, rief Rittersporn ihm nach.

Doch Geralt dreht sich nicht um. Er würde nicht anhalten, bis nicht wenigstens zwei weitere Ortschaften zwischen ihm und dem Barden lagen.

Sicher war sicher.

Und doch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Schicksal sie früher wieder zusammenführen würde, als ihm lieb war.


End file.
